Sailor Ariel
1961Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Luna - Andie (The Nut Job) * Artemis - Surly (The Nut Job) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Queen Beryl - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Kenji Tsukino - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Ikuko Tsukino - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) * Molly Baker - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Melvin Butler - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Chad - InuYasha * Jedite - Jafar (Aladdin) * Neflite - Tkezkle-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Zoycitie - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) * Malachite - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Sharon Spitz (Braceface) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Herself * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Jane (Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland) * Wiseman - Dark Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)) * Prince Demande - Captain James Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) * Rubeus - Anubis (Yu-Gi-Oh Duel The Movie Pyramid of Light) * Sapphir - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Emereld - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Koan - Miss Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) * Catzi - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) * Berthier - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Advantures) * Bertie - Anita Ratcliffe (101 Dalatians) * Calaveras - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Avery - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Petz - Madame Mim (The Sword In The Stone) * Prisma - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Wicked Lady - Cruella Deville (101 Dalmatians (Animate)) * Professor Tomoe - Evil Emeperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Zirconia - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Tiger's Eye - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Fish's Eye - Carmen Sandiego * Hawk's Eye - ??? Seasons: * Sailor Ariel (Season 1) * Sailor Ariel (Season 2) * Sailor Ariel (Season 3) * Sailor Ariel (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Ariel R: Promise of The Rose Trivia: * Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon Both of Toei Animation. * This is the second TV Spoof Gallery: Ariel (TV Series).jpg|Ariel as Serena/Sailor Moon Odette in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Princess Odette as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kagome Higurashi.png|Kagome Higurashi as Raye/Sailor Mars Grumpy Jasmine .jpeg|Jasmine as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie (1999).jpg|Tea Gardner as Mina/Sailor Venus Prince Eric-0.jpg|Eric as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Athena TLM.jpg|Queen Athena as Ikuko Tsukino Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Luna Shanti upset.jpg|Shanti as Molly Baker Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg|Mowgli as Melvin Butler Morgana in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Morgana as Queen Beryl Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Jedite Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|Tzekel Kan as Neflite Chuckie Finster (Aladdin).jpg|Aladdin as Crane Game Joe Evil Aladdin-0.jpg|Evil Aladdin as Gesen Surly-the-nut-job-9.1 thumb.jpg|Surly as Artemis Melody.jpg|Melody as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Bakura take pegasus' eye.jpg|Yami Bakura as Wiseman Mrs. Prysselius in Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Miss Prysselius as Catzi (Bad) Carlotta in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Carlotta as Catzi (Good) New Brittany.jpg|Brittany Miller as Diana Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Saphire's Brother Zander in Dinosaur Armour.png|Zander as Saphire (Bad) Ursula in Tanks a Lot!.png|Ursula as Emerald Sailor Uranus.jpg|as Herself Jane.jpg|Jane as Sailor Saturn Daphne Blake in Supernatural.jpg|Daphne Blake as Neptune Zurg in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Zurg as Professor Tomoe Claudia Vorstein-0.jpg|Claudia as Primsa Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1961Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof